Abby Isabella Wilson
Abby is one of the main characters and a member of the Shooting Starz group. She is the outgoing sister of the Wilson-Smith Twins, aka the WS Twins. Personality Abby is a seemingly lazy but strong-willed otaku, strong-willed to watch anime if shes supposed to study. Abby is similar to both Rachel and Sophia, as she is lazy but also hyper. Abby can also be pushy, as she always wants Rachel to watch anime. (and ends up Rachel hitting her on the head.) Abby also has a love for waffles, and always argues with her sister that waffles are better than pancakes. Appearance Abby has light orange hair that comes down until her lower thigh and green eyes. She wears a white tank top with a red flannel and a sling bag, knee-length denim shorts and brown boots. When younger, She had light orange hair tied into braids and green eyes. She wore a black-and-white baseball tee, blue shorts with a red flannel tied around her waist, black sneakers and white socks. When in school, She wears the normal female school uniform: white short-sleeved dress shirt, cream-colored sweater vest with a red ribbon, red skirt and brown loafers. (with her flannel tied around her waist.) Biography Abby Isabella Wilson was born in July 10th and lives with her parents, her sister Annie and their pet dog, Hazel. Hazel was given to her and Annie's birthday in their 5th birthday, and as an odd coincidence, Both of them said the puppy will be named Hazel. Abby and Annie are known as the Wilson-Smith Twins, aka WS Twins. Abby is the outgoing sister out of the two, being considered the younger sister by many, Despite both of them being born at the same time. People comment on how weird the fact is that Abby and Annie's last names are their parents surnames separately (Abby having her father's last name.) but the WS Twins don't seem to mind it. Relationships Sophia Main Article: Sophia Both of them are alike and similar and both have a close relationship. Despite both of them are hyper and outgoing, Abby seems to be the bit mature one out of them. Rachel Main Article: Rachel Rachel and Abby has a healthy relationship. But Rachel doesn't really watch anime, so Abby tried her to watch anime many times. (it didn't all end well.) Abby would sometimes try to get her to try on some cosplay outfits (which included Konata from Lucky Star.) and comments how tsundere Rachel is. Annie Main Article: Annie Abby and Annie are fraternal twin sisters and are really close, despite their frequent arguments and fights. When both of them have problems, they both help each other in any way possible. Kate Main Article: Kate Abby and Kate have a nice relationship. Though, Abby would scold her sometimes with no reasons and Sophia hitting her with a rolling pin. Despite this, Abby and Kate are close friends and would help Kate in her assignments sometimes. Ryan Main Article: Ryan Abby and Ryan are close friends and both hang out with each other sometimes. They mostly chat about anime and various things they like, but they also chat about how "tsundere" Rachel is. Mary Main Article: Mary Abby and Mary are good friends. Abby likes Mary's puns and doesn't really get annoyed by it. Trivia * Abby bears a strong resemblance to Wendy from Gravity Falls. * Abby's flannel is from her dad, as her father (oddly) liked flannels and this flannel was his favorite one. * Abby can sometimes be jealous as her sister is smarter (and more pretty) than her. Category:Shooting Starz Group Category:Main Characters